Hunter becomes the hunted
by drade666
Summary: Sam mysteriously disappears from a bar parking lot while out with Dean only to find himself in a barn somewhere in the country. While Dean searches high and low for him, Sam finds that he's not alone but rather with the red head whose been following them around.
1. Chapter 1

_**HUNTER BECOMES THE HUNTED**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

After interviewing Even a young boy who had apparently witnessed someone getting taken by they're latest creepy crawly Dean and Sam headed to Kugel's Keg for a drink. Sam sat at a table doing reaserch while having a drink as Dean played darts nearby.

"So, local police have now ruled out foul play. Apparently, there are worse signs of a struggle." Sam stated to Dean as he threw a dart at the board

"Well, they could be right, it could just be a kidnapping. Maybe this isn't our kind of gig." Dean said retriving the darts

"Yeah, maybe not. Except for this—Dad marked the area, Dean! Possible hunting grounds of a phantom attacker." Sam pointed out as he pulled out their father's journal

"Why would he even do that?" Dean asked looking at the journal over Sam's shoulder

"Well, he found a lot of local folklore about a dark figure that comes out at night. Grabs people, then vanishes. He found this too—this county has more missing persons per capita than anywhere else in the state." Sam explained

"That is weird." Dean said bluntly

"Yeah" Sam agreed with satisfaction on his face

"Don't phantom attackers usually snatch people from their beds? Jenkins was taken from a parking lot." Dean asked still a little skeptical

"Well, there are all kinds. You know, Springhill Jacks, phantom gassers. They take people anywhere, anytime. Look, Dean, I don't know if this is our kind of gig either." Sam admitted as he closed their dad's journal and placed his hands ontop of it

"Yeah, you're right, we should ask around more tomorrow." Dean said as if reading his little brother's mind but also hoping for a little more time at the bar

"Right, I saw a motel about five miles back." Sam stated pulling out his wallet earning him a disapointed look from Dean.

"Whoa, whoa, easy! Let's have another round." Dean urged Sam trying to change his mind.

"We should get an early start, plus I'd like to get out of here as soon as possible we don't know when that red headed women will show up again" Sam stated as he paid the bill

"Yeah, you really know how to have fun, don't you, Grandma? Alright but I'm sure she's not going to we haven't seen her since the Wendigo,anyway I'll meet you outside, I gotta take a leak" Dean stated as he picked up his coat and headed for the washrooms a huge smile plastered across Sam's face.

Sam headed outside towards the Impala with the Journal and all his research papers in hand. The younger Winchester stopped suddenly when a noise caught his attention, placing the journal on the hood of the Impala as he dug for a flashlight in his jacket, pulling it out he turned it on then looks around. Sam remembers that the boy had said the thing had dragged the man under the car so assuming that this thing could be hunting him Sam looked under the car only to jump back in terror as a large tabby cat hisses at him.

"Whoa!" Sam shouts as the cat runs off, he starts laughing at himself for having been scared so easily by a freaking cat but just as he's beginning to relax Sam is suddenly grabbed by the ankles.

A few minutes later Dean comes out of the bar making his way over to the Impala he suddenly notices that the journal is sitting on it's hood. Dean furrows his brow in confusion as he checks to see if Sam is in the Impala but when he sees he isn't Dean begins to panic slightly. A little later a drunken group of bikers and girls comes out of the bar, Dean runs up to them in a panic over Sam.

"Hey, you guys been outside, around here in the last hour or so?" Dean asked them but the group simply shakes their heads making Dean's heart drop.

"SAM! SAMMY? SAM!" Dean shouts into the blackness as he looks up he notices a street camera sitting ontop of a street lamp.

The next day Dean made his way to the local sheriffs office to see if he can't get a hold of the traffic cam photos from the camera he saw last night. When he gets there he starts talking with a very sweet female officer named Kathleen who asks to see his badge, which Dean hands her.

"So, what can we do for you, Officer Washington?" Kathleen asks as she hands Dean back his fake badge.

"I'm working a missing persons." Dean tells her

"I didn't know the Jenkins case was being covered by the state police." Kathleen states

"Oh, no. No, there's someone else. Actually, it's my cousin. We were havin' a few last night at this bar down by the highway. And I haven't seen him since." Dean explains

"Does your cousin have a drinking problem?" Kathleen asks Dean routinely

"Sam? Two beers and he's doin' karaoke, No, he wasn't drunk. He was taken." Dean says earning a smile from the officer as she walks over to her computer then sits down. Dean follows her and sits down in front of her computer desk.

"Alright, What's his name?" Kathleen askes as she brings up a search engin on her computer

"Winchester, Sam Winchester." Dean tells her

"Like the rifle?" Kathleen asks making sure she spells it right

"Like the rifle." Dean confirms as Kathleen types Sam's name in the computer and brings up his police record. She observes the page for a moment then clicks on a link that has Dean's name on it and brings up his record.

"Samuel Winchester. So, you know that his brother, Dean Winchester, died in St. Louis. And, uh, was suspected of murder?" Kathleen asks as Dean trys to look nonchalant

"Yeah, Dean. Kind of the black sheep of the family. Handsome, though." Dean tells her

"Uh-huh,Well, he's not showing up in any current field reports" Kathleen states as she types something else into the computer bringing up more search results.

"Oh well I guess that's good but um before we continue can I ask you one more thing?" Dean asks Kathleen who looks at him and shrugs.

"Go ahead" Kathleen tells Dean

"Have you had any reports of a red headed woman causing trouble around here lately?" Dean asks wondering if maybe Sam had been right about the woman with crimson hair.

"No, not recently. Why? She a suspect?" Kathleen asked curiously

"Could be but anyways about my cousin, I already have a lead. I saw a surveillance camera by the highway." Dean told her returning to the original subject

"Uh-huh. The county traffic cam?" Kathleen said in accknowledgment of what Dean was talking about.

"Right. Yeah, I'm thinking the camera picked up whatever took him Or whoever." Dean corrected himself

"Well, I have access to the traffic cam footage down at the county works department, but—well, anyhow, let's do this the right way" Kathleen says as she stands up and grabbs a clip board with some paper work on it from behind her.

"Why don't you fill out a missing persons report and sit tight over here?" Kathleen finishes her statement as she hands the clipboard to Dean.

"Officer, look… uh, he's family. I kind of…I kind of look out for the kid. You gotta let me go with you." Dean said trying to weasal his way into getting a look at the traffic camera's pictures.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." Kathleen said trying to ignore Dean's pleas

"Well, tell me something. Your county has its fair share of missing persons. Any of 'em come back?" Dean asked as Kathleen gave him a sad look

"Sam's my responsibility. And he's comin' back. I'm bringin' him back." Dean stated firmly as Kathleen simply stared at him

Mean while….

Sam wakes to find himself in an unknown spot in a cage, as he gets up Sam notices Jankins, the guy who went missing unconcious in the cage next to him. Sam grimaces as he rattles the bars of the cage in an attempt to find a way out.

Back at the county works department…

Dean is sitting on a bench outside the large government building waiting when Kathleen finally come up behind him holding printouts from the traffic camera.

"Greg?" Kathleen says as she walks up behind Dean who stands up after seeing her.

"I think we've got something, These traffic cams take an image every three seconds as part of the Amber Alert program. These images were all taken around the time that your cousin, Sam disappeared." Kathleen states as she hands the images over to Dean who looks through them.

"This really isn't what I'm looking for." Dean says looking a little underwhelmed at the pictures.

"Just wait, wait…next one, this one was taken right after Sam left the bar. Look at the back end of that thing. Now, look at the plates." Kathleen told Dean pointing at the picture. Dean turned to the next photo containing a close up of the plates on the rusty old van driving away.

'Oh, the plates look new, It's probably stolen." Dean observed getting a little more excited.

"So, whoever's driving that rust bucket must be involved but that's not all turn to the next set of photos" Kathleen urged Dean who complied then stopped when he saw what Kathleen was refering to.

"That's…" Dean trailed off as he stared at the photo

"Yep, taken about 5 minutes before you came out to the parking lot" Kathleen explained as the crimson haired woman on in the pictures walked over to the Impala looked around, examined the journal then left. As Dean was kicking himself for not having believed Sam when he should have suddenly a beat up old van drove by it's engine whining loudly snapping him from his daze.

"Hear that engine?" Dean asked her as the van drove by

"Yeah" Kathleen said in agreement looking at the van Dean was looking at

"Kind of a whining growl, isn't it?" Dean asks a little retorically

"Sure." Kathleen agrees as Dean simply stares at the van as it drives off

"I'll be damned." Dean whispers to himself

Meanwhile….

Sam is still trying to figure out where he is and how to escape the cage he's in as he kicks at the door he suddenly hears Jenkins groan in the cage next to him. Sam runs over to the side of the cage to talk to Jenkins through the bars.

"Your alive, hey you okay?" Sam asks the man as he sits up

"Does it look like I'm doing alright?" Jenkins asks as he groans again holding his head

"Where are we?" Sam asks frantically

"I don't know! The country…I think…smells like the country" Jenkins states trying to regain his head.

"Your Alvin Jenkins, aren't you?" Sam asked him

"Yeah" Jenkins says as Sam lets out a sigh of releif

"I was lookin' for ya." Sam tells him with a smile on his face


	2. Chapter 2

_**HUTNER BECOMES THE HUNTED **_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

"Oh, yeah?" Jenkins says sarcastically

"Yeah." Sam responds legitametly releived

"Well, no offense, but this is a piss-poor rescue" Jenkins states unhappily

"Well, my brother's out there right now too. He's lookin' for us. So…" Sam trails off as Jenkins cuts him off.

"So, he's not gonna find us. We're in the middle of for them to come back and do God-knows-what to us." Jenkins states as he gestures towards the door leading in and out of the building they were in.

"What are they? Have you seen them?" Sam asks hoping to gain more intell on what they were dealing with.

"What are you talking about?" Jenkins asked in confusion

"Whatever's got us, what'd they look like?" Sam asked again

"See for yourself" Jenkins said as they looked over at the door after hearing the sound of it opening. As Sam watched 2 men with black coats on walked through the door one walked over to Jenkins's cage then kicked the side making Jenkins cower to the corner while the other placed a key in a panel on a pole near the door. When he turned the key the door to Jenkins's cage opened allowing the other man to step inside.

"Leave me alone! Don't you take me, leave me alone!" Jenkins yelled as the man placed a plate of food infront of him then walked back out of the cage. Once the second man was out of the cage the first turned the key again relocking the cage door. The second man walked over to the first then nodded towards the door, the first walked outside for a few minutes then came back in this time with another man carrying a body placing it in a third cage. Sam couldn't see who it was because there was a hood over their head but he could tell it was a woman. They locked the third cage after laying the woman in it before they left he could hear them say "it's gonna be a real shame to hunt that one".

"I'll be damned. They're just people." Sam stated to himself

"Yeah, What'd you expect?" Jenkins asked as he devoured his food

"How often do they feed you?" Sam asked trying to gather as much information as posible.

"Once a day. And they use that thing over there to open the cage." Jenkins explained to Sam as he pointed to the control pannel

"And that's the only time you see 'em?" Sam asked again looking for information

"So far but I'm waitin'." Jenkins said between mouthfuls of food

"Waitin' for what?" Sam asked curiously

"Ned Beatty time, man." Jenkins said as if it was supposed to be obvious

"I think that's the least of your worries right now." Sam countered looking around the cage trying to work on an escape plan.

"Oh, yeah?" Jenkins asked sarcastically

"Yeah, now look can you see who's back there?" Sam asked Jenkins as he pointed to the third cage with the women in it.

"No, I can't and if not that then what do you think they want?" Jenkins askes as Sam reaches up through the top of his cage now grabbing a long metal wire stretching across the top. Sam starts to yank on the wire hoping that by pulling it down he can gain some kind of advantage.

"Depends on who they are." Sam states yanking harder on the wire

"They're a bunch of psycho hillbilly rednecks, if you ask me. Lookin' for love in all the wrong places." Jenkins says as Sam starts to make some progerss on the wire detatching it slowly from the pole.

Back with Dean and the sheriff…

Dean is in the passanger seat of Kathleen's squad car while she drives looking for traffic cams so they can tell were the van pulled off. Dean is still kicking himself for not having believed Sam when he said the red headed woman might be involved when Kathleen breaks the silence.

"Okay, the next traffic cam is fifty miles from here, and the pickup didn't pass that one, so…." Kathleen trailed off for Dean to pick up her sentence

"So, it must've pulled off somewhere. I didn't see any other roads here." Dean finished for her as he looked around out his window.

"Well, a lot of these backwoods properties have their own private roads." Kathleen explained

"Great" Dean says annoyed as Kathleen hears her computer go off telling her she has some new important information. Kathleen clicks on the highlighted item, which brings up a page concerning Dean's fake ID he gave her. Kathleen reads it for a moment then gets a worried expression on her face.

"So, Gregory." Kathleen says getting Dean's attention

"Yeah?"

"I ran your badge number. It's routine when we're working a case with state police. For accounting purposes and what have you." Kathleen started to explaine

"Mmhmm." Dean mumbled as she continued

"And, uh, they just got back to me. It says here your badge was stolen and there's a picture of you" Kathleen finishes as she turns the computer towards him revealing the image of a heavey set aferican american man. Dean's face drops as Kathleen stares at him unimpressed.

"I lost some weight and I got that Michael Jackson skin disease." Dean says trying to talk his way out of the situation with a laugh.

"Okay, would you step out of the car, please?" Kathleen asks Dean as she undoes her seat belt casually

"Look, look, look. If you wanna arrest me, that's fine. I'll cooperate, I swear. But, first, please…let me find Sam." Dean pleads as Kathleen stops undoing her seat belt

"I don't even know who you are or if this Sam person is missing." Kathleen tells him

"Look into my eyes and tell me if I'm lying about this." Dean says looking right at her

"Identity theft? You're impersonating an officer!" Kathleen states harshly to Dean

"Look, here's the thing. When we were young, I pretty much pulled him from a fire and ever since then, I've felt responsible for him. Like it's my job to keep him safe. I'm just afraid if we don't find him fast especially with the red head involved…please. He's my family." Dean explains his voice breaking slightly

"I'm sorry, You've given me no choice I have to take you in…After we find Sam Winchester." Kathleen says after glancing at a picture on her visor of herself and another man smiling. Dean is confused but goes with it anyway when she suddenly turns back to him.

"So who is this red head anyway?" Kathleen asks him

"To be honest we don't know, we've only ran into her a couple of times but everytime meant bad news" Dean explained as Kathleen nodded and put her seat belt back on and started driving again.

Meanwhile back with Sam…

Sam is still trying to remove the metal wire coil from the beam above his cage as Jenkins watches doubtfully.

"What's your name, again?" Jenkins asks Sam

"It's Sam" He tells him grunting as he pulls harder at the metal coil

"Why don't you give it up, Sammy? There's no way out." Jenkins taunts him

"Don't….call me….Sammy!" Sam groans and finally tears the coil down as a small piece of metal falls on the floor.

"What is it?" Jenkins asks looking through the bars trying to see what it was

"It's a bracket." Sam tells him bluntly as he picks up the small piece of metal.

"Well, thank God, a bracket. Now we've got 'em, huh?" Jenkins scoffs sarcastically

"And you have a big mouth! Do us all a favor and shut up!" comes a rather smooth, sultry voice from the cage behind them. Both Jenkins and Sam look behind them to see a crimson haired women sit up holding her head as she groans.

"It's you!" Sam states recognizing the woman with crimson hair and golden brown trench coat.

"What? Oh no! Well if it isn't dumb where's your brother dumber?" the woman asked looking at the other man in the other cage taking note it wasn't Dean.

" How'd they get you?" Sam asked unbeleiving that they'd managed to capture someone like her so easily.

"The bastards came from behind me, they smacked me on the head then ran for the hills with me" the woman explained as she grabbed the back of her neck taking a slightly provocative pose in the process.

"You 2 know each other?" Jenkins asked pointing between the 2 of them

"Not exactly" Sam said unsure how to describe how they knew each other when suddenly Jenkins's cage unlocks itself and opens.

"Must've been short. Maybe you knocked somethin' loose." Jenkins states as he climbs out of the cage.

"I think you should get back in there, Jenkins." Sam warns sensing something just isn't right.

"What?" Jenkins asks thinking Sam's lost it

"This isn't right." Sam tells him

"Don't you wanna get out of here?" Jenkins asks Sam

"Yeah. But that was too easy." Sam states not liking the whole situation at all

"Look, I'm gonna get out of here and I'm gonna send help okay? don't worry." Jenkins says as he starts towards the door.

"No, I'm serious! Jenkins…this might be a trap!" Sam insists shouting at Jenkins to stop

"Bye, Sammy" Jenkins says sarcastically as he leaves through the open door

"Jenkins!" Sam shouts after him

"Oohh, is he really that stupid?" the woman chimed from behind Sam as he turned to throw her one of his, what his brother called bitch faces he couldn't help but notice how completely calm she was about this whole thing. Sam's thoughts were interupted by the sound of Jenkins's cage door shutting then locking.

Once outside Jenkins is desperatly searching for a way back to the highway as he runs through the woods near a rundown shack he suddenly comes across a knife on the ground. As Jenkins picks up the knife he looks to the sky with a "thank you" then starts running again as rain starts to pour down but only a few yards out he starts hearing noises in the bushes. Jenkins raises the knife he's got even though it's crap trying to take a stance to attack anything that comes at him. Suddenly a man in camouflage jumps in front of jenkins knocking him to the ground, the man taunts Jenkins with his long knife but Jenkins is quick sticking his knife in the mans leg before finally runnning off again. Jenkins comes to a clearing lost and confused he looks around trying to get his bearings when he's jumped by 2 other men in camouflage outfits one sticking his long knife through Jenkins's leg causing him to fall to the ground as they both taunt him now. Jenkins manages to get to his feet running away from the 2 men as they laugh at him as if they were engaging in some kind of game. As Jenkins limps off he suddenly trips over a hidden wire on the ground falling again as the men come up from behind him ending the chase once and for all.


	3. Chapter 3

_**HUNTER BECOMES THE HUNTED **_

_**CHAPTER 3**_

While Sam sits in the cage he suddenly hears Jenkins scream from in the woods his heart dropping as he thinks he should have done more to help him.

"Well so much for him" the woman states coldly from behind Sam

"What? How can you say that?" Sam asks a look of disgust on his face

"Look he was stupid enough to leave when it was clearly a trap so you know what? I have no simpithy for him" the woman told Sam bluntly as she laid on her back with one leg crossed over the other her knees crooked as her emerald green eyes locked on Sam.

"Who are you?" Sam finally asked her

"Me? My name is Drade" The crimson haired woman stated simply

Back with Dean and the sheriff…

Dean is walking back to the squad car with Kathleen both of them holding a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Officer? Look, I don't mean to press my luck..." Dean states then trails off not looking at Kathleen

"Your luck is so pressed." Kathleen tells him as they reach the squad car

"Right. I was wondering…why are you helping me out, anyway? Why don't you just lock me up?" Dean asked her with huffed laugh finally turning to look at her.

"My brother…Riley, disappeared three years ago. A lot like Sam. We searched for him, but…nothing. I know what it's like to feel responsible for someone, and for them…Come on. Let's keep at it." Kathleen explains as she gets into her car followed by Dean. They drove for a while till Dean suddenly saw a turn off along the edge of the forest off the highway.

"Wait, wait, wait…pull over here! Pull over! It's the first turn-off I've seen so far." Dean states as they pull off the highway and get out of the car.

"You stay here, I'll check it out." Kathleen tells Dean as she begins walking towards the woods.

"No way." Dean says bluntly grabbing Kathleen's arm

Hey! You're a civilian and a felon, I think. I'm not taking you with me." Kathleen shoots back as Dean let's go of her arm.

"You're not goin' without me." Dean says firmly as Kathleen let's out an exhasperated sigh.

"Alright. You promise you won't get involved? You'll let me handle it?" Kathleen makes Dean promise

"Yeah, I promise." Dean lies

"Shake on it." Kathleen says extending her hand to Dean who shakes it but just as Dean takes her hand KATHLEEN places a set of handcuffs on Dean's wrist.

"Oh, come on." Dean states aggrivatedly rolling his eyes as Kathleen cuffs him to her squad car.

"This is ridiculous! Kathleen, I really think you're gonna need my help!" Dean calls after her as she starts making her way up the path.

"I'll manage, thank you." Kathleen remarks snidely as she locks the car

"I gotta start carrying paper clips." Dean states to himself as he rattles the cuffs aggrivatingly.

Meanwhile back in the cages…

Sam is sitting there trying to figure out a plan of escape while Drade is laying on her back still taping the toe of her boot against the bars of the cage when suddenly they hear a clicking sound. Drade stops taping her boot as a wicked grin comes to her face then the door to her cage opens, Drade unfolds her legs and gets into a crouching position working her way catiously out of the cage till she stands up out side of it.

"Are you insane? After what happened to Jenkins your just gonna stroll out of here?" Sam asks her but is shushed by her.

"I won't be able to if you keep yapping!" Drade whispered harshly to Sam

"You called Jenkins an idiot for leaving and now your just going to do the same?" Sam protested as Drade looked around then walked up to the side of Sam's cage.

"Yeah, cause he _was _an idiot, me on the other hand am far from it" Drade said as she continued towards the door.

"Drade don't!" Sam called after her

"Relax, I'll be back after some fun" Drade stated as a coy yet terrifying smile came to her face and a look in her eyes that told Sam maybe he shouldn't worry so much. Drade suddenly took off running out the door the heals of her boots fading as she got farther away. Sam sat back in the cage he was in then a few minutes later a man walked in wearing camoflauge garbs and used the control pannel to shut the cage Drade had escaped from.

"You should have left her in the cage" Sam stated simply earning a single scoffed laugh from the man before he left.

Drade finally reached the outside it wasn't dark yet but the light was fading fast so she started walking into the forest observing everything around her as if creating a mental map of her surroundings. Soon she came across a small rusty knife on the ground clearly left by someone for her, Drade crouched down to pick it up, she examined it closely then rolled her eyes.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this? I'll get my own thanks" Drade whispered to herself as she tossed the rusted piece of junk to the side then continued her walk. A few moments later Drade heard some rustling in the bushes a little wase off so she stopped and crouched again this time closing her eyes so she could listen more carefully. Her sensitive ears picked up the sound of boot steps in the distance coming closer but they were still about 10 minutes behind her so that's when the hunt truly got started.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun" Drade stated with a wicked grin as she took off in the opposite direction of the boot prints.

One of the men in camouflage spotted Drade's heel prints in the ground as he rounded the corner carrying a rifle in his hands. He flagged down a second man in camouflage then told him to go around while he went the other way so they could trap her but what they didn't realize is that they were the ones being trapped. The one who went left ended up being tripped by a wire strung out (one they hadn't done), which slowed him down a little while the second man managed to get all the way to the other side of the rock face first. He looked around for the women or the other man but couldn't see them then suddenly he was taken off guard as Drade ran full speed right at him grabbing the rifle then kneeing him in the stomach a couple of times before he let go that's when the second man caught up rounding the corner in time to see Drade take control of the rifle. The second man aimed his own rifle at her causing Drade to curse then duck behind a bolder as fast as she could he missed but just bearly as the shot ricashade off the rock she'd managed to hide behind.

The second man helped the first up then they both started around the rock but little did they know just how screwed they were. Drade stood there for a few more moments then smiled and looked up, as the 2 men rounded the corner the one raised his rifle expecting to find the red head hiding but instead there was noone there. The 2 men looked at each other in confusion then heard a high pitched whistle from above them as they looked up they saw the red headed woman standing there with some kind of rope in one hand and the rifle with it's butt firmly planted on the ground in the other. Drade smirked at them then pulled the rope taunt causing it to wrap around their feet tripping them backwards off the rock face.

"2 down, 1 to go" Drade stated smiling down at the men's bodies

The 3rd man was walking through the woods looking for the others when he suddenly heard a noise in the bushes near him. Raising his rifle the man went to go investigate only to find a rifle, which Drade had picked up after the 1 man holding it had gone over the cliff, sitting on the ground.

"Oh man! You got her already?" The third man shouted to the empty woods

"Well then let's get back, pa'll be waitin'" the man shouted again but before he could form another sentence a shot rang out and he hit the ground. Blood pooled under the man's head, Drade smiled proudly as she stood up from where she'd been laying in the leaf litter slinging the rifle over her shoulder as she started walking back to the house the thing was is she hadn't just shot the man she had snipped him from about 300 feet away!

Mean while Kathleen makes her way up the dirt path noticing a delapitated barn on the one side as she walks up to a run down house climbing the stairs to the pourch.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Kathleen askes knocking on the door. Kathleen looks around then looks back to the door when it opens slightly revealing a little girl with grime and filth all over her, her long blonde hair is uncombed and messy.

"Hi. Who are you?" Kathleen asks a little surprised at the girls state

"Who are you?" The young girl asks Kathleen right back as she comes closer examining her badge.

"I'm…uh, I'm Kathleen. I'm a deputy. What's your name?" Kathleen introduces herself

"Missy." The little girl states simply

"Missy…That's a pretty name. Missy, is your mom home?" Kathleen asks her

"She's dead." Missy states bluntly

"I'm sorry. What about your dad?" Kathleen apologizes then asks as Missy shakes her head.

"No? Can I come in for a minute?" Kathleen asks again but Missy simply shakes her head no again then moves towards the door to block Kathleen's way.

"I just want you to look at a picture, Have you seen that guy? Look at that picture" Kathleen encourages after handing a picture of Sam to Missy who looks intently at it before looking up seeing something behind Kathleen making her smile wickedly.

"What?" Kathleen asks then looks to where Missy's attention was firmly fixed.

"That's gonna hurt!" Missy states moments before Kathleen is broad sided with a shovel knocking her out cold.

"Missy! sweetheart, go tell your brothers I wanna see 'em!" Pa bender tells his daughter who simply looks at him worriedly

"They're not home yet daddy" Missy tells him

"What? But they went out on the hunt hours ago" Pa bender states to himself

"Fine Missy you get on inside while I clean up this here mess" Pa bender tells his daughter

"Yes daddy" Missy says as she walks back inside the house.

Meanwhile Dean is still handcuffed to the car desperately trying to find something to pick the handcuffs with when he suddenly notices the antenna on the car. Dean begins to reach for it but discovers he's too far from it then he hears the crunching of gravel beneath tires and notices a pickup truck coming down the dirt road. Dean curses as he tries harder to stretch for the antenna finally managing to grab it as an old man gets out of the truck to undo the gate, Dean finally manages to unscrew the antenna from the car, it falls to the ground and he picks it up to start unlocking the handcuffs. Pa bender starts walking towards the car and rounds the corner (Dean is long gone) and unlocks the door with Kathleen's keys then gets in.

Kathleen finally comes too after being knocked out by the shovel, her jacket is gone leaving her in a white T-shirt stained now from the dirt and her hair is down. Kathleen rubs her head as she groans and sits up.

"You alright?" Sam asks from his cage

"Are you Sam Winchester?" Kathleen asks as she regains her head a little

"Yeah." Sam answers simply

"Your…uh…your cousin's looking for you." Kathleen tells Sam

"Thank God. Where is he?" Sam asks with a releived look on his face

"I, uh…I cuffed him to my car." Kathleen states realizing that was probably a mistake then the door to the barn suddenly opened as a figure enters looking around it. The figure stands there for a moment then starts walking into the barn further revealing it's Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

_**HUNTER BECOMES THE HUNTED **_

_**CHAPTER 4**_

"Sam? Are you hurt?" Dean asks as he sees Sam in the cage.

"No." Sam replys with a smile

"Damn, it's good to see you." Dean tells Sam grabbing the bars from the opposite side of the cage.

"How did you get out of the cuffs?" Kathleen asks from behind Dean who turns to see her in the other cage.

"Oh, I know a trick or two." Dean tells her with a grin as Kathleen stares at him in confusion while Dean moves to the front of the cage examining the locks.

"Alright! Oh, these locks look like they're gonna be a bitch!" Dean states looking over the large bolted locks.

"Well, there's some kind of automatic control right there" Sam states pointing at the control panel on the pole.

"Have you seen 'em?" Dean asks as he starts fiddling with the contral panel

"Yeah. Dude, they're just people." Sam tells him still amazed

"And they jumped you? Must be gettin' a little rusty there, kiddo. What do they want?" Dean asks Sam as he continues to press buttons on the control pannel trying to get it to work.

"I don't know, They let Jenkins go, but that was some sort of trap. It doesn't make any sense to me." Sam said confused

"Well, that's the point, you know with our usual playmates, there's rules, there's patterns but with people, they're just crazy." Dean states simply as he gives up on the control pannel.

"See anything else out there?" Sam asked

"Uh, he has about a dozen junked cars hidden out back. Plates from all over, so I'm thinkin' when they take someone they take their car too" Dean tells Sam

"Did you see a black Mustang out there? About ten years old?" Kathleen asks Dean suddenly.

"Yeah, actually, I did." Dean tells her as a sad expression crosses her face

"Your brother's?" Dean asks as Kathleen nods sadly

"I'm sorry….Let's get you guys out of here, then we'll take care of those bastards. This thing takes a key. Key?" Dean states pointing at the control pannel

"I don't know." Sam states

"Alright, I better go find it." Dean says as he goes to leave

"Dean! Wait, theres something else you should know!" Sam calls after Dean getting his attention before he leaves.

"Yeah? What?" Dean asks turning back to his brother

"They captured Drade as well but she got out…" Sam began before being cut off by Dean

"Wait! They captured who?" Dean asked not recognizing the name

"Oh right…um the red headed woman" Sam said swiftly

"The red head? Here? Damn it! I knew she was involved!" Dean stated stomping his foot on the ground.

"Dean no, listen okay she was let out like Jenkins was but I haven't heard anything since then" Sam explained further.

"So?" Dean asked confused as to what Sam was trying to say

"You should go find her Dean!" Sam told him bluntly

"Why?" Dean asked still confused

"Cause if it's like with Jenkins they may kill her!" Sam stated feeling a little simpathetic towards Drade.

"Well then maybe they'll do us a favor, huh?" Dean pointed out not really wanting to save the red head.

"Dean!" Sam yelled at him angrily

"Okay fine look I'll find the keys, get you out then we'll go find her, deal?" Dean propsed as he turned to leave again.

"Hey,Be careful." Sam yelled after him again

"Yeah" Dean said before finally making it out the door

Dean worked his way into the crappy house, finding himself in a dark room Dean reaches for the flashlight in his pocket and turns it on. Looking around he realizes there are shelves with bottles and jars filled with body parts sitting on them everywhere. Dean examines the containers then picks one up not entirely sure what's in it then grimaces as he puts the container down then continues on his way. A little further along he comes across a wall filled with polariod photos each one has 2 boys holding a corpse of a person, he pics up the one photo of them holding Jenkins's body.

"I'll say it again….demons I get, people are crazy!" Dean whispers to himself as he moves up a flight of stairs.

Dean comes to the top of the stairs noteing the crappy record playing in the background as he looks around. Pa bender is in the kitchen butchering something as Dean grabs a piece of wood leaning against the wall for a weapon then moves a little ahead. Dean notices a tray of keys sitting on a small desk near the kitchen, Dean peers around the corner into the kitchen only to jump back when pa bender turns around for a different tool. Dean reaches for the keys on the tray only to be distracted by a jar filled with human teeth, he picks it up and examines it closely before looking disgusted then putting it down. Suddenly Dean hears the floor creek behind him, turning to look Dean sees Missy standing right behind him.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you" Dean tells her but then Missy pulls out a knife

"I know. Daddy!" Missy states as Dean is pinned to the wall by the knife

"Jeez!" Dean says as he struggles with the knife trying to pull it out from the wall

"Daddy!" Missy continues to squack as Dean finally manages to remove the knife but as he does Pa bender comes up behind him hitting him with a frying pan.

Dean wakes up with a groan a little while later with his hands tied behind his back and both Pa bender and Missy looking at him. Missy is standing next to her father as he sits backwards on a chair.

"This one's a fighter, Missy. You think he would be fun to hunt?" Pa asks Missy with a laugh.

"Oh, you gotta be kiddin' me. That's what this is about? You yahoos hunt people?" Dean asked rolling his eyes disgusted at the concept

"You ever killed before?" Pa asks Dean

"Well, that depends on what you mean." Dean states looking for clearification

"I've hunted all my life. Just like my father, his before him. I've hunted deer and bear…I even got a cougar once. But the best hunt is human. Oh, there's nothin' like it. Holdin' their life in your hands. Seein' the fear in their eyes just before they go dark. Makes you feel powerful alive." Pa explains to Dean

"You're a sick puppy." Dean tells him bluntly

"We give 'em a weapon, give 'em a fightin' chance, It's kind of like our tradition passed down, father to son of course only one or two a year. Never enough to bring the law down we never been that sloppy." Pa explains standing from the chair

"Yeah, well, don't sell yourself short you're plenty sloppy." Dean tells him irratated

"So, what, you with that pretty cop? Are you a cop? And what did you do with my boys?" Pa asks Dean angrily

"If I tell you, you promise not to make me into an ashtray?" Dean states sarcastically not entirely understanding the last part of that question. Pa walks up to Dean and gives him a hit to the face.

"The only reason I don't kill you right now is cause you know something I need" Pa tells Dean taking a poker from the fire behind Dean.

"Yeah, how 'bout it's not nice to marry your sister?" Dean asks sarcastically

"Tell me…any of the cops gonna come lookin' for you? And once more where is my boys?" Pa shouts at Dean as he comes around to the side of Dean.

"Oh, eat me. No, no, no, wait, wait…you actually might" Dean states running his mouth again when he shouldn't.

"You think this is funny? You brought this down on my family. Alright, you wanna play games? We'll play some games. Looks like we're gonna have a hunt tonight after all Missy" Pa stated to his daughter who smiled at him

"And you get to pick the animal. The boy or the cop?" Pa asked Dean

"Okay, wait, wait…look, nobody's comin' for me, alright? It's just us." Dean states in a panic.

"And my boys?" Pa asks again impatiently

"I don't know what your talking about" Dean tells him honestly for once

"Fine, you don't choose, I will." Pa says as he places the red hot poker onto Dean's shoulder burning through his shirt causing Dean to scream in pain.

Meanwhile in the barn…

Drade pushes the barn door open as she strides in side with the rifle she had obtained earlier still slung over her shoulder.

"Drade!" Sam calls out to her

"Your still alive I see" Drade states as she walks over to the cage

"You're the red head from the traffic cam" Kathleen observes from the other cage

"And you would be?" Drade asks looking between the 2 cages

"Kathleen, I'm a deputy" she tells Drade

"Pleasure, Let me guess Dean blew the whistle on me" Drade guessed as she moved to look at the lock on the cage.

"Yes, he said you might be involved in the disapearance of his cousin" Kathleen tells her as she points to Sam.

"Cousin eh, well whatever man these are gonna be a bitch!" Drade stated as she looked at the lock on Sam's cage.

"Yeah we already know, Dean's gone to get the key but he hasn't come back yet" Sam filled Drade in

"Oh fantastic so dumber decided to join the party, probably got his ass caught" Drade stated rolling her eyes as she placed the rifle on the ground.

"Hey! My brother is smarter then he looks" Sam defended Dean as Drade rolled one sleeve up.

"Whatever! Stand back" Drade warned Sam moments before grabing the lock with her bare hands then she lifted one foot to the metal cage and pulled backwards tearing the metal bolt lock right off the front of the cage.

"Holy crap!" Sam shouted as the cage door opened

Both Kathleen and Sam stared for a moment in shock before Drade did the Same to the lock on Kathleen's cage.


	5. Chapter 5

_**HUNTER BECOMES THE HUNTED **_

_**CHAPTER 5**_

"You coming or what?" Drade asked slinging the rifle over her shoulder again then walking towards the exit. Sam and Kathleen followed after a short minute as the 3 of them made their way into the house to save Dean.

"Oh, you son of a bitch!" Dean cursed at Pa bender as he removed the poker from his shoulder.

"Next time, I'll take an eye" Pa threatened as he placed the poker inches from Dean's face.

"Alright, the guy, the guy! Take the guy!" Dean said frantically figuring Sam had a better chance at surviving this little game of cat and mouse.

"Well alright then" Pa says grabbing the key from around his neck then walking over to grab his gun. Pa then raises his gun at Dean.

"What the…" Dean questions as the realization dawns on him

"I'm gonna finish you then I'll go and shoot the boy and the bitch in their cages" Pa stated as he aimed to shoot Dean.

"What? I thought you said you hunt people, give em a fighting chance?" Dean questioned starting to panic now.

"I don't know what you did with my boys but I'll go find em after I deal with you" Pa said raising his gun to shoot.

"Hey!" Came a harsh female voice from behind Pa bender

"What the…" Pa began as he turned to see the 2 women and Sam standing behind him

"If you want to find your boys 2 of them are currently taking a dirt nap at the bottom of the canyon while the other is taking a nap with a bullet in his brain" Drade smirked as she held the rifle in her hands.

"You BITCH! You killed my boys?" Pa asked angrily

"Yep, you chose the wrong pray this time, I live for a good hunt, I do it for a living" Drade stated with a wicked smile. Pa suddenly bolted for the barn with Drade and Kathleen hot on his heels while Sam was jumped by Missy who pulled a knife from her dress pocket.

Drade along with Kathleen walked into the barn catiously looking for the old man, they only just made it through the front door when Drade heard the hay move up in the rafters with the distinct sound of a rifles base sliding on the wood. Drade turned grabbing Kathleen throwing her to the ground just as a shot rang out, Drade landed on top of Kathleen.

"You okay?" Drade asked with a wince as Kathleen noticed blood dripping from Drade's side.

"Yeah, but your hit" Kathleen stated as she tried to get a better look only for Drade to turn away from her.

"It's nothing, the bullet just grazed me" Drade told her as she got into a crouch behind the pole while Kathleen stayed behind the boxes where she'd landed.

Drade closed her eyes with the rifle pointed straight up and down in front of her as she focused in on the small scuffing noises in the hay loft she soon pin pointed where Pa was. Drade's eyes flew open as she moved from behind the pole kneeling just to one side of it now she took aim and fired all with in a split second of each movement hitting the weak floor board of the hay loft causing it to collapse, Pa bender going with it.

Drade stands with the rifle in hand and walks over to the old man on the floor now writhing in pain. Drade stands over him as Kathleen joins her, Drade smiles down at him wickedly then she looks at Kathleen who takes the gun from her.

"I'll watch this one. You go ahead. Go ahead!" Kathleen tells her as she aims the rifle at Pa bender.

"Alright, have fun" Drade states with a final smirk as she turns to leave knowing full well where this was headed.

"You hurt my family, I'm gonna bleed you, bitch!" Pa calls after Drade as she leaves ignoring him

"Yeah well she's not the one you should be worried about! I am, You killed my brother!" Kathleen tells Pa bender as her eyes well up with tears of hatred for the man on the ground in front of her.

"Your brother? Ha, Now I see" Pa laughs cruely at Kathleen

"Just tell me why?" Kathleen asks as Pa smiles wickedly at her

"Because it's fun" He cackles as Kathleen aims the gun at his head then fires

Kathleen joins Sam, Dean and Drade outside the house with the rifle slung over her shoulder.

"Where's the girl?" Kathleen asks looking at Sam and Dean

"Locked her in a closet. What about the dad?" Dean asks as Kathleen pauses for a moment and Drade looks at her knowingly from the corner of her eye.

"Shot. Trying to escape." Kathleen lies but the 4 of them exchange a look that says don't ask, don't tell.

"I think the car's at the police station" Dean says as Kathleen is listening to a woman on her walkie-talkie while Drade walks along side them.

"Backup unit en route to your location" The woman tells her over the radio Kathleen then approaches Sam, Dean and Drade.

"So, state police and the FBI are gonna be here within the hour. They're gonna wanna talk to you. I suggest that you're all long gone by then." Kathleen tells the 3 of them.

"Thanks. Hey, listen, I don't mean to press our luck but we're kind of in the middle of nowhere. Think we could catch a ride?" Dean asks cautiously

"Start walking. Duck if you see a squad car." Kathleen tells them

"Sounds great to me. Thanks." Sam tells her getting the hint

"Listen, uh….I'm sorry about your brother." Dean says looking truly simpathetic

"Thank you. It was really hard not knowing what happened to him. I thought it would be easier once I knew the truth…but it isn't really." Kathleen says getting close to tears as she pauses for a moment.

"It never is" Drade says finally after remaining silent

"Anyway, you should go." Kathleen tells them the 3 nod then start to leave as she watches.

A few minutes up the road Sam, Dean and Drade are all walking when Dean suddenly breaks the silence.

"Never do that again" Dean states bluntly to Sam

"Do what?" Sam asks furrowing his brow in confusion

"Go missin' like that" Dean clearifies as Sam laughs

"You were worried about me" Sam calls Dean out on it as he rolls his eyes

"All I'm sayin' is, you vanish like that again, I'm not lookin' for ya" Dean threatens trying to keep up his tough guy act.

"Sure, you won't" Sam says sarcastically

"I'm not" Dean insists as Sam chuckles

"So, you got sidelined by a thirteen-year-old girl, huh?" Sam taunts as he changes the subject causing Drade to laugh at that one too.

"Oh, shut up" Dean tells Sam then turns to Drade

"By the way how'd they get you?" Dean asks curious

"Simple I followed your ass after they took Sam and like a mouth to flame, trouble came right to you getting me involved as well" Drade told him

"You said you make a living hunting, what did you mean by that?" Dean asked confused

"Exactly how it sounds I kill things and people pay me" Drade told Dean

"WHAT! No way! That's low" Dean shot at her

"Oh lay off, like your any different" Drade scowled at him

"We don't make people pay us!" Dean shouted at her

"Yeah well tomato, tamato it's the samething" Drade pointed out

"No it isn't we were taught to help people was a privlage not something to make a profit from" Dean said angrily

"And how's that working out for ya?" Drade asked knowing that Dean and Sam hussled pool and things for a living.

"Hey, Hey enough already!" Sam stepped in between Drade and Dean seperateing them

"Look believe what you will, I'll do my thing you do yours kay?" Drade stated as she turned to continue walking that's when Sam noticed the blood on her golden brown trench coat.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked running up to Drade

"What? Oh that, yeah I'm fine the bullet just grazed me from that old guy" Drade told Sam who looked threw the rip in her trench coat only to see the wound was gone.

"Just what are you?" Sam asked her

"That's for me to know and you to find out, by the way you might want to avoid that squad car" Drade said pointing behind them. Sam and Dean ducked on instinct then noticed there was no squad car coming when they looked back Drade had vanished.

"What the hell?" Dean asked confused as he looked around

"I don't know" was all Sam said before they continued walking.


End file.
